Le cirque s'incruste dans la Terre du Milieu
by MentaliusWendyMarvell
Summary: Mira et Camille , deux artistes de cirque, sont envoyés dans le merveilleux monde de Bilbo. Le pauvre ainsi que les 13 nains devront supporter les blagues foireuses de Camille et l'énervement de Mira provoqué par sa maladie qui la rend aussi petite que les nains. Kili x OC / Thorin X OC Mon résumé est nul, je suis désolé
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fic avec des OC un peu particulier puisqu'ils viennent d'un cirque. Il y a jamais de OC qui viennent d'un cirque, c'est dommage ._.**

**Je vous préviens à l'avance, je n'ai vu que le film. Si je me trompe sur un truc, n'hésitez pas, DITES LE. J'espère que vous allez aimer mes OC et que vous passerez un excellent moment ^^ **

* * *

Un cirque venait d'arriver en ville. Les enfants arrivaient en masse de tout le côté car ce n'est pas n'importe quel cirque qui vient en ville. C'était le Freaks Mysterious. Il réunit bon nombre d'artistes tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière représentation dans la ville. Les artistes se dépêchaient de se préparer. La représentation commençait dans 5 minutes. Une des nombreuses artistes était très retard. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à attacher le nœud à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

Cette fille n'était autre que Mira, une des deux trapézistes phares. Elle était petite, 1 m 40 pour son âge. Elle avait 25 ans à tout cassé. La pauvre était atteinte d'une maladie qui l'empêchait de grandir, ça l'énervait affreusement. Elle s'énervait rapidement dès que quelqu'un en faisait allusion. Mais mise à part sa petite taille, elle était très jolie. Elle avait des cheveux argent, là aussi elle s'énervait facilement lorsqu'on la traitait de vieille. Elle les avait attaché en queue de cheval sur le côté. Elle avait « retourné » sa frange et laissé tomber une mèche de chaque côté de son visage. Ces yeux ressemblaient à des rubis tellement ils étaient rouges. En guise de maquillage, elle avait une plume bleue sur l'œil droit. Sa tenue était composée d'une petite robe blanche à rayures noires, autour du col, il y avait des sortes de froufrous blancs qui ressemblaient à des plumes. Le dessous de sa robe, était rempli de froufrous, elle avait de longs collants noirs et ne portait pas de chaussures. Au-dessus de ses mains, elle avait des petits rubans qui lui servaient de bracelets.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de sa loge car ce soir, elle devait passer la première. Sur le chemin, elle se cogna méchamment sur Camille, la dompteuse de fauves et qui est l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle s'excusa et repartit aussitôt. Mais du s'arrêter à cause de son amie qui lui demandait si elle n'avait pas vu son fouet. Mira fut contraint, voire obligée d'aider son amie. Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la loge de Camille, pour essayer de le trouver. Mira stressait, si elle arrivait en retard, Kenji (*) allait sûrement la gronder fortement.

- Mira, je le trouve pas.

- Continue de le chercher et sache que je peux pas rester longtemps, faut que j'y aille.

- Je sais … Je sais et si je regardais dans mon coffre

- Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais.

PDV Mira

Je commençais à partir lorsque j'entendis Camille hurlé. Je me retournai et vis une grande lumière bleue sortir du coffre. Ma meilleure amie se précipita sur moi mais se fut trop tard. Nous étions en train de nous faire aspirer par son coffre !?Je réussis à l'attraper, enfin …. j'ai plutôt attrapé les fils de son corset. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le coffre nous aspira complètement. Je regardais Camille avec un regard paniqué et furieux à la fois. Contrairement à moi, elle était plutôt heureuse et elle rigolait de bon cœur.

Nous atterrissions dans un petit village. Les alentours étaient plutôt jolis mais quelque chose chagrinait …. les maisons étaient toutes à ma taille. Des personnes, de même taille que moi, se promenaient, rigolaient, buvaient …

- Tu n'es plus seule, vieille pouffa de rire Camille

- Je te hais.

- C'est bon, je ne critique jamais ta taille ma fille

Ma fille, un surnom qu'elle a trouvé suite aux nombreuses remarques qu'on a faite sur ma taille. Comme je suis souvent avec elle et qu'elle est plus âgée que moi (rajouter le fait, que mon visage paraît super jeune), les spectateurs du cirque pensaient que s'était ma mère. La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de parler !

- et heureusement sinon tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver

- Je vais me faire GRONDER par ma fille, mwhahahhahaha qu'est ce que j'ai peur

- vous en faites du bruit, mesdemoiselles s'éleva une voix derrière nous

- (Camille se retourne) nous sommes désolés, monsieur … ?

- Appelez moi Gandalf. Vous me faites penser à des nains que je connais

- ah …. des nains ? Il y en a ici ?

- Ils seront justes de passages

- pouvons-nous les rencontrer ?

- Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas

- C'est pas grave. .. Est ce qu vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes ?

- Vous êtes dans la Comté

- Nous sommes dans un fromage, hum intéressant

- Vous êtes la première personne que j'entends dire ça

- C'est la première chose que je pensais en écoutant ce nom. Enfin bref, est ce que vous pouvez nous aider ?

- Cela dépend si je peux oui, si je peux c'est non.

- Nous venons d'un autre monde, je pense. Chez nous, les personnes ne sont pas aussi petites, ne marchent pas pieds nus par terre et surtout nous nous -sommes faits aspiré ma fille et moi par mon coffre.

- Je suis incapable de faire ça, malheureusement

- (commence à déprimer)

- mais je peux vous emmener chez l'un des grands plus sages de la Terre Milieu

- Je vous aime Gandalf (se lève et lui fait un bisou sur sa joue droite) Mira, on va rentrer chez nous

- J'ai entendu, crie pas aussi fort.

Gandalf, un grand monsieur habillé que de gris, nous emmena vers une petite maison éloigné des autres. Il nous laissa et repartit aussitôt en nous disant, qu'il reviendrait ce soir et qu'on serait loger par l'hobbit qui habitait ici.

* * *

**Alors ? :3 Que pensez vous de Mira, Camille et du chapitre ?**

**Le prochain arrivera demain, il y aura les 13 nains, notre Bilbo et notre cher Gandalf (qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'exprimer après que Camille lui ai gentiment donné un bisou XDD)**

**(*) Kenji est le chef du cirque**


	2. Chapter 2 : Les nains et Mira

Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier loveyaoi-15 pour sa review. ^^ J'espère que mes OC continueront de te plaire ^^

Bonne lecture (on se retrouve à la fin)

* * *

PDV Camille

- Je crois qu'il nous a …. abandonné devant cette maison.

- Mais non, Mira. Il nous a dit qu'on serait loger par un hobbit

- C'est ce que je dis, il nous a abandonnés

- il viendra peut-être nous chercher ce soir, je sais pas moi et en attendant, entrons

- Sans frapper ?

- Sans frapper !

- S'il nous laisse rentrer avec le sourire, je le féliciterais

N'écoutant que moi, je frappai une première fois sur la porte. Rien, je recommençais. Toujours rien. Je décidais d'envoyer un coup de poing sur la porte, malheureusement hahahhahahahhaha le pauvre hobbit se prit mon coup. Mira se mit à côté de lui et lui demanda si il allait bien.

- Mira, il va bien

- tu viens de lui envoyer un coup de poing

- c'était un petit

- Petit qui a réussi à le mettre par terre

- il a été surpris, c'est tout (rentre dans la maison) C'est spacieux. C'est rond. C'est petit en hauteur. C'est vieux. C'est MOCHE !

- Je ne vous permets pas s'énerva le Hobbit qui venait de se lever à une vitesse incroyable

- Tu vas pas en faire une jaunisse, mon ami Hobbit (regarde ses pieds) à PIEDS VACHEMENT POILUS. Faut penser à aller chez dépoile-tout de temps en temps !

- Chez QUI ?!

- Dépoile-tout, une esthéticienne. Une dame qui t'enlève les poiles.

- On n'a pas ça chez nous

- Mais vous faites comment ? Faut pas vous étonner si vous ressemblez à un yéti et que vous n'avez pas de femme.

- Que … que .. puis qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes des rangers de l'espace, nous sommes venus en paix. (fait le peace and love avec ses doights)

- Des quoi ?

- Nous sommes des rangers de l'espace. Nous avons été envoyé par Starcomète, nous devons combattre l'infâme empereur Zurg, ennemi juré de l'alliance galactique.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous dites.

- Ce n'est pas grave (lui envoie une grosse tape sur l'épaule)

Tout en faisant mon dialogue, j'en profitais pour faire un tour. Je devais me baisser à chaque fois que je passais une porte. C'était vraiment pénible. Après un rapide tour du proprio, j'en déduisis que ce hobbit n'avait aucun goût de déco. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient, c'était horrible. Je continuai ma seconde visite, j'imaginais une nouvelle déco pour sa maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque devant moi, armé … d'un balais.

- Sortez de chez moi !

- Mais Gandalf nous a dit de rester.

- Sortez immédiatement (m'envoie des coups de balais)

- Okay, okay. Je sors. Ciao, bébé. (sort de la maison)

- Bébé ? Pour qui elle se prend

PDV Mira

Je n'avais pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. J'écoutais Camille faire son discours et dire que nous étions des rangers de l'espace. Le pauvre Hobbit ne devait rien comprendre et c'était même sûr vu la tête qu'il faisait. Il était de la même taille que moi, il était brun, avaient des oreilles un peu pointues. Il commençait à prendre patience. Il suivit Camille dans sa visite de la maison. Je le vis revenir et prendre un balai. Il ordonnait à Camille de sortir, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Elle a beau être gentille, attentionnée mais quelques fois, elle est vraiment pénible. Il réussit à la mettre à la porte après lui avoir donné plusieurs coups de balais. Il était fièr. Il remit son balai et repartit avant de se retourner.

- C'est gentil à vous, d'être venu voir comment j'allais après que je me sois pris le coup

- Mais c'était tout naturel.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Un vieux monsieur gris nous a dit de rester ici.

- C'est Gandalf. Vous pouvez rester ici, je l'appellerais et il viendra vous chercher

- Oh merci monsieur le hobbit (lui fait un calin)

- Ce n'est rien et puis appelez-moi, Bilbo

- Moi, c'est Mira. Enchantée

- Par contre, je ne garde que vous. Votre amie reste dehors. Elle est trop ..

- Folle, impolie

- Voilà

- Je suis désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave

Bilbo me plaisait, dans le sens où il était très gentil avec moi. Il me fit faire un rapide tour de sa maison. Elle était vraiment belle. On se sentait bien dedans. Vivre dedans, devait être un rêve. Au cirque, ce n'est pas pareil. Nous partagions nos loges avec d'autres personnes. Moi, je la partageais avec mon frère jumeau. Il me manquait horriblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Avait-il remarqué ma disparition ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Bilbo ne le vit pas pour plus grand bonheur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je commençais à dormir doucement dans le fauteuil où je m'étais installée.

Je fus réveillé par un bruit qui venait de la porte. Je me mis debout et allai voir. Je vis Bilbo ouvrir la porte. Devant lui, se dressait une personne assez forte aux premiers regards. Elle était chauve au dessus de sa tête, il avait une barbe. Il était habillé chaudement vu le type de vêtements qu'il portait. Il salua Bilbo en prononçant son nom. Il s'appelait Dvalin. J'aurais pu dire qu'il était russe s 'il venait de mon monde. Il entra dans la maison et lança son manteau sur le hobbit en lui demandant où était le souper. Bilbo l'emmena dans sa cuisine et lui donna … son repas. Le pauvre, il n'avait même pas commencé. Dvalin s'installa et commença à manger. Il n'avait aucune manière. Il mangea la nourriture avec les doigts. Soudain, un bruit venait de la porte. Bilbo se leva et alla voir. Je le suivis discrètement avec le russe qui lui marchait normalement.. Un vieux nain entra. Il était plus petit que l'autre. Il se nommait Balin. Il semblait moins féroce que l'autre. Ils semblaient se connaître.

- Bonsoir mon frère commença Balin en voyant Dvalin

- Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois

- Plus petit, non. Plus gros, oui et suffisamment malin pour nous deux.

Dvalin mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, Balin fit de même et s'envoyèrent un coup de tête. Drôle de façon pour se dire bonjour. Heureusement que Camille n'est pas là sinon elle m'aurait forcé à le faire. Les deux invités partirent vers le garde-manger avec l'idée de le vider. Bilbo était bien évidemment pas d'accord. Les deux nains ne l'écoutèrent même pas. Un troisième coup se fit entendre à la porte. Le hobbit partit aussitôt, moi je restais avec les deux. Balin me vit et me fit un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes très jolie, mademoiselle

- Merci

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ? Nous voulons emmener cette nourriture dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Pas de problème mais il faudrait aussi bouger les meubles si il en a d'autres qui viennent.

- Vous avez amplement raison.

Attendez une minute. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Peut-être parce que nous avons tous les deux les cheveux blancs (blancs, argents c'est la même chose) et qu'on est petit, sauf que lui, c'est dû à sa race.

Je suivis Balin dans la salle à manger . J'enlevai les chaises de sur la table. Lorsque j'entendis Dvalin venir avec deux nouvelles personnes. Il avait un air de famille. Il devait être frère. L'un était blond et avait une barbe avec des tresses tandis que l'autre était brun avec une barbe quasi inexistante comparé aux autres. Ils étaient aussi très jeunes. Le blond s'avança et prit ma main

- Fili, pour servir

- Moi, c'est Mira, je rougissais un peu

- Et voici mon petit frère, en montrant le brun qui prit lui aussi ma main

- Kili, pour servir. Vous avez de très jolis yeux.

- Merci beaucoup. C'est bon, j'étais rouge tomate)

- J'ai une question.

- Allez-y

- Êtes vous une hobbit ?

- Non

- Une naine alors ?

- Non, plus.

- Vous êtes quoi dans ce cas ? (Il semblait perdu)

- une humaine

- Vous êtes vraiment petite pour une humaine

- (je baissais la tête) ça fait mal

- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser

- T'es vraiment doué mon frère, pour parler aux femmes.

Dvalin arriva. Les deux frères le suivirent dans la salle. Ils commencèrent à installer les chaises et la table sauf Balin qui restait à côté de moi. Il me parla de tous les nains qui allaient venir ce soir. Si j'ai bien compté, ils sont 13. Ils vont partir pour une quête avec Gandalf et un cambrioleur. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Bilbo mais en voyant son regard perdu en voyant d'autres nains arrivés, je compris aussitôt que ce n'était pas lui. Gandalf arriva avec 8 autres nains, tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Le vieux à la robe grise vient me voir

- Alors Mira, comment allez-vous depuis ce matin ?

- Très bien, j'aime beaucoup ces nains. Ils sont charmants surtout Balin.

- Je suis content pour vous. J'ai cherché des informations sur les voyages entre différents mondes

- et alors ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez quand même nous emmener chez l'un des plus grands sages de la Terre du Milieu-

- Oh oui. Je vous le promets. Vous vous joindrez donc à nous pour ce voyage.

- Mais est-ce que les autres vont être pour ?

- Je les convaincrais. (il sourit)

- Merci Gandalf.

- Bon et si nous allions manger.

- Hum … oui pourquoi pas.

J'entrais dans la salle accompagné de Gandalf. Il partit s'installer à côté d'un nain avec un truc dans l'oreille. Moi, je restais debout. Je ne savais pas où me mettre. Kili se leva et partit vers moi. Il me tendit sa main avec un grand sourire. Je lui rendis tout en mettant ma main dans la sienne. Il partit vers le fond de la pièce. Il me montra une chaise vide entre lui et son frère. Je m'installai dessus. Il se mit à ma gauche. Au mon dieu, je mange avec des nains. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je vous aurais pas cru.

Le repas commençait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je me dépêchai de prendre ce qui m'intéressais avant que Bombur, si je ne me trompe pas, ne prenne tout. Je réussis à prendre des tomates, un morceau de pain et du fromage. Kili me donna un verre de bière. Je refusai en disant que je ne buvais que de l'eau. Il fut déçu mais ne perdit pas espoir puisqu'il partit me chercher de l'eau ! Je l'adore. Je me perdis dans mes pensées en me disant que j'allais rester avec lui et les autres jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne Focombe. Je ne remarquai pas que les assiettes volaient devant moi pendant que les nains chantaient.

_Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux _

_Brisez les bouteilles en 1000 morceaux _

_Cassez les verres__et puis les assiettes_

_vla ce que bilbon sacquet déteste_

_Coupez la nappe Marchez dans le gras _

_Laissez les oeufs sur le tapis en tat _

_Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre _

_Que le vin eclabousse les portes _

_Videz les plats dans une bassine bouillante _

_Martelez les d'une perche broyant Si il en reste chaussez les dedans _

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent _

_Vla ce que bilbon sacquet déteste_

Ils avaient la vaisselle en un temps record. Ils rigolaient, ils étaient heureux sauf Bilbo qui restait derrière en colère. Soudain ils se tuèrent, quelqu'un venait de taper à la porte. Gandalf souffla dans sa pipe et dit : il est là.

Bilbo partit ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un nain imposant, qui IMPOSAIT le silence et qui n'était pas très charmant aux premiers abords. Il rentra et dit

- Alors c'est lui notre cambrioleur

- Oui. Bilbo permetté moi de vous présenter Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le chef de cette compagnie.

- (Thorin se mit en face de Bilbo) Avez-vous déjà manié des armes ?

- Euh, je sais lancer des fléchettes.

- Je vous l'avais dit. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur

- J'ai aussi un autre cambrioleur dit Gandalf

- Ah oui et qui est ce ?

- Mira, qu vous avez entre Balin et Kili

- (me regarde avec une air de dégoût) Une femme ? Je n'accepte pas de femme dans la compagnie

- Que vous le vouliez où non, elle vient avec nous

- Humf, sais tu te battre ?

- Je sais manier l'épée et l'arc. Répondis-je

- Très bien, bienvenue dans la compagnie, Mademoiselle Mira

Il avait dit comme s'il était obligé, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. Je me dis que Camille et moi avions de la chance. Attendez …. CAMILLE

- Gandalf !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mira ?

- En chemin, vous n'aurez pas vu mon amie

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- Elle est plus là depuis que Bilbo l'a chassé

- C'est pas vrai.

**Camille, ou es tu ?**

* * *

**Chapitre plus long que le précédent. Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine, vendredi normalement.  
**

**Je suis désolé si Camille n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, elle sera très présente avec ses fameuses blagues**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


End file.
